


【锤基】圣诞礼物（NC-17, 两发完）

by chaibaiding



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaibaiding/pseuds/chaibaiding
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

（上）

“Thor，你知道这个节日只是中庭人为了纪念一位异教神的诞生吧？”

“嗯哼。”Thor背对着Loki，轻哼了一声以应付Loki的唠叨，一边继续在面前的纸上划拉着些什么。

“好啊，那你倒是告诉我，你作为一个阿斯加德神明，为什么要为一个异教神的节日搞这些玩意儿？！”Loki皱着眉扫了一眼Thor屋内花花绿绿的圣诞装饰，还用手指不屑地弹了弹圣诞树上的圆球，“你甚至还让其他阿斯加德人跟着一起庆祝，是不是有毛病？”

“别这么说，Loki，我们现在毕竟是在地球上，那个词怎么说来着，‘入乡随俗’？更何况，我听说很多中庭节日原始的宗教色彩早已淡化，大部分人只是为了享受节日氛围，找点乐子罢了。”

“比如呢？”

“比如，会有圣诞老人派发礼物什么的……”

“等等，我没有听错吧？你该不会是想告诉我，我的已经1500岁的好哥哥，居然会相信这种6岁的中庭小孩都已经不再相信的鬼话吧？”Loki用嘲讽的语气打断了Thor，“你真的相信每年会有一个白胡子老头，乘着驯鹿拉的雪橇，从天而降，爬进脏兮兮的烟囱，就为了给小孩子派发礼物？”

“为什么不呢？毕竟真的有那么多孩子收到了礼物不是吗？”Thor最后郑重地在纸上写下了几笔，然后颇为满意地看着自己写下的东西。

“天啊！那都是他们的父母干的！他们总是会偷看孩子藏在圣诞袜里的心愿纸条，然后偷偷把准备好的礼物塞进去，反正小孩子想要的东西也就那么几样……等等，你到底在纸上写了什么？”

Loki刚想伸手拿过Thor面前的纸条，却被后者一把夺了过去。Thor迅速把纸条折了四折，然后谨慎地贴身放好，像是生怕他看到。

“这上面写的是我想要的礼物，被人看过就不灵了。哦，对了，你提醒了我，我得去找个圣诞袜挂起来。”

Thor说完就立即出了门，只留下Loki一人留在房内。

这真是太愚蠢、太荒唐了！Loki心想。

他不知道Thor是吃错了什么药才会如此笃信圣诞老人的传说，但退一万步讲，就算圣诞老人真的存在，Thor也已经1500岁了，早就不是孩子，派礼物也轮不到他。要是圣诞老人知道他如此“高龄”还在恬不知耻地求礼物，怕是用大麻袋抡他的心都有。

不过，既然Thor信了这个传说，他何不趁此机会好好捉弄他一番，当作“诡计之神”的“乐子”呢？

想到此处，Loki忽然计上心来。

在国王的影响下，新阿斯加德处处洋溢着平安夜应有的气氛。各家各户都像普通的中庭人那样享用着美酒和大餐，有些人甚至还在家门口特地布置了节日装饰和彩灯。

这是“无限战争”胜利后的第一个圣诞节。对于新阿斯加德人来说，这也是庆祝许多人重获新生的重要日子。

各家的门户中不断传出人们的笑声和孩子们的喧闹声，直到夜深才逐渐安静下来。

当街上最后一户人家的灯火熄灭之时，房屋的拐角处忽然出现一个穿着红袍，戴着红帽，蓄着大白胡子的老头。他观察了一下四周，确定了四下无人后才慢悠悠地朝着Thor的屋子走去。

如果此时有地球人在场，一定会觉得这是一副圣诞老人的装束。不过，这当然不是真正的圣诞老人，而只是Loki的伪装。

按照他的计划，他要假扮成圣诞老人进入Thor的房间，如果不慎将Thor吵醒，他就用小匕首捅他；如果没有，那他也可以偷看Thor的纸条，然后随便放些什么“惊人”的礼物进去。无论如何，Thor都会对圣诞节留下阴影。

Loki得意地盘算着自己的计划，一直走到Thor的门前。

一贯优雅的邪神当然不会屈尊去爬烟囱，反正Thor的门也几乎从来不关，他只需要偷偷溜进去就行。

果然，Loki毫无阻碍地打开了Thor屋子的大门。

他蹑手蹑脚地靠近Thor的卧房，发现那门只是虚掩着，从门缝里借着月光可以看到一个熟悉的高大人影正躺在床上，甚至还能听到均匀的呼吸声。

看来Thor已经睡着了。

Loki略微放下了心，尽量不发出声响地溜进了房间。确认Thor没有被惊醒后，他环视了一下房间，发现Thor床头不远处果然挂着一只圣诞袜。

Thor写的心愿纸条一定就在里面。

Loki必须承认，他十分好奇纸条的内容。

从前仙宫仍在的时候，Thor衣食无忧，名震九届；可后来阿斯加德被毁，亲人离世，族人被杀，他经历了惨痛的五年才终于回归平静。在这种情况下，Thor最想要的会是什么呢？

Loki一边想着，一边将手伸向了圣诞袜，可就在他还差一点的时候，身后忽然传来了熟悉的气息。

随后，有一只手一把从背后环抱住了他，另一只手从膝盖处托起了他的双腿，让他整个人离地而起。在Loki还没有反应过来的时候，他就以公主抱的姿势被放到了柔软的床上。

紧接着，那个人制住了Loki不太安分的双手，整个人都欺身压了上来，让Loki动弹不得。

等等，这是什么情况？！

即便是诡计之神，此时心中也满是慌乱。Loki很确定把他压在身下的这个人就是Thor，可是他为什么要这么做？

Thor的气息近在耳边，略带急促的呼吸伴着一股炙热的温度喷在Loki的肌肤上，让他觉得似乎有一股热流正在从心脏处向四肢蔓延。

Loki这才意识到自己似乎应该对这种现状做点儿什么。

他清了清嗓子，用伪装出的苍老嗓音说道：“嘿~嘿~嘿，阿斯加德国王，我……我可是圣诞老人，你们……这样的待客之道可不太礼貌。”

过度紧张让Loki把圣诞老人的口头禅“嚯~嚯~嚯~”错说成了“嘿~嘿~嘿~”，不过这显然不是重点。

Thor并没有放松压制的力道，反而轻笑了一声。

随后，Loki感觉到被Thor抓住的双臂处传来一阵细微电流，让他整个人瞬间变得酥麻不已，用幻形术做出的伪装也随之破除，现出了诡计之神的真身。

Thor略带笑意的声音在Loki的耳边响起：“我知道是你，Loki。”

“你……”

Loki还没说完，就感觉到一股温热覆盖了他的双唇。

Thor在吻他。


	2. Chapter 2

（下）  
  
这个突如其来的吻让一向诡计多端的邪神脑袋变得一片空白。然而Thor却并没有因为他的失神而有所收敛，反而撬开了他的牙关，进一步地攻城略地。

在一番堪称激烈、几乎让人窒息的唇枪舌战后，Loki终于回过神来。他拼命使劲地推搡着Thor，后者这才恋恋不舍地离开他的嘴唇。

借着透进窗户的月光，Loki看到Thor正用略带哀伤的眼神注视着他。

“我说，你知道……你刚才做了什么吗？”Loki喘息着问道，内心依然有如擂鼓。他有些期待却又有些畏惧着Thor的答案。

“我很清楚，Loki，是你还没有看清自己的内心。”

“你什么意思？”

“Loki，过去的五年里，我虽然颓废过，大部分时间也都烂醉如泥，但同时，我也想明白了很多事。”

Thor像过去那样，用一只手掌覆住了Loki的后颈，然后轻轻咬了一下他的耳垂：“比如，对于我来说什么最重要。”

Thor的话语和如此亲密的举动犹如一道闪电击中了Loki的心，要不是身体的酥麻感还未恢复，他怕是整个人都会颤抖起来。

然而，Thor接下来的话却让他更加震撼。

“Loki，你爱我，对吗？”

出于本能的逃避反应让Loki想要立刻否认，然而那个“不”字萦绕在他嘴边却始终未能出口。邪神骗得了别人，却终究骗不了自己。

“我也爱你，Loki。”Thor温柔地抚着他的脸，“但你有太多放不下的东西了。比如你的身世、你的过去，还有我们千百年来的兄弟关系。这一切横贯在我们之间，让我们没法更进一步。但我并不想继续这样下去。”

柔和的月光映照在Thor的脸上，融进了他湛蓝的瞳孔中，这让Loki产生了一种想要融化其中的错觉。Thor的告白如同一股强风，吹散了他内心深处的那阵阴霾，仿佛有什么东西将要破土而出。

看着Loki出神的样子，Thor再次贴近他的耳边，轻轻问道：“那么，Loki，告诉我，你想要我吗？”

热度透过贴近的肌肤和被掌心覆盖的衣料传来，在静谧的环境的衬托下，略带暧昧的呼吸声显得尤为清晰。

经过一段时间的静默，邪神终于卸下了所有的心防，微微点了点头：“嗯……从很久很久以前开始，就在想了……这不是谎言。”

Loki感觉到Thor的身体震了一下，随后自己的双唇就再次被捉住。只是这一次，Thor的吻不再具有试探意味，而是充满了一种强烈的占有欲。

他的双手不停地从Loki的领口和下摆处探入，想要触摸他的肌肤，但似乎怎么都不能让他满足。最后，Thor终于不耐烦地扯开了Loki的衣服，将他彻底脱了个干净。

Loki愣了一下，然后笑道：“你倒是很熟练嘛。”

“那当然。”Thor的呼吸越来越急促，“那五年里，我可不知道想了多少次了。”

他再度入侵了Loki的嘴唇，一边灵巧地用舌头寻找着敏感点，一边抚摸着Loki的胸口与后背。

Loki并没有Thor那样充满力量感的健硕肌肉，但他的身体曲线就如同古罗马雕塑那般完美而充满诱惑。在月光的映照下，他白皙的肌肤甚至还散发出一阵圣洁柔和的光，宛如一件被精心雕琢出的瓷器，美得不可方物。

在用双手充分感知了Loki完美的身材和光滑的肌肤之后，Thor将细密的吻落在了Loki的脸颊、喉结、颈窝、胸口，一路向下。他用常年握着武器、带有老茧的手指剐蹭过Loki的乳首，感受着他在身下的轻微战栗。

在Thor的爱抚下，Loki此刻就像一个快要溺水的人一般急速喘息着，热度随着Thor的吻和双手一路游走，被他触碰过的肌肤几乎像是要燃烧起来。

但这不够，这还远远不够……

Thor腾出一只手，从床头柜上翻出一个小药罐，并单手打开了它的盖子。

“这是……嗯……什么？”Loki问道。

“薄荷膏。之前米克他们给我的，本想让我在喝酒头痛的时候抹一点减轻症状。”Thor用手指抹了一点草绿色的膏体，“不过，现在看来得被我用来干点别的什么了。”

Thor用那只抹了药膏的手滑入Loki的腿根，没费多少力气就找到了后穴的入口，将一根手指探了进去。

“唔……”陌生的异物侵入感让Loki有些不适。

虽然活了1000多岁，但Loki在性事方面却毫无经验，从未被开发过的领域紧致而充满了防备。Thor的手指刚一探进去，就感觉到它被紧紧包裹、挤压。

Thor对此感到兴奋。他一边继续亲吻着Loki，一边缓缓地抽送着手指，并向更深处推进。

薄荷膏粘腻的触感跟随着Thor的手指滑过Loki的内壁，带起一阵凉意。Loki轻微地抖了一下身子，却不小心让Thor的手指进得更深。

“哼……嗯……”这样陌生的画面和触感让Loki觉得有些羞耻，他尽力压抑着自己的本能反应，只从喉咙里发出一些含混不清的闷哼声。

“不要忍耐，Loki。”同样喘息着的Thor用略带恳求的语气说着，“我想知道你最真实的感觉，你是怎么感知我的，嗯？”

借助着薄荷膏的润滑，Thor顺利将手指推到了最深处，然后不停在里面按压、打转，似乎是在寻找着什么。

Loki倒吸了一口冷气，Thor的探寻让他产生了一阵没来由的恐惧：“Thor，你在找什——啊！！”

他未能把话说完，Thor手指不经意碾过的一点就如同打开了某种开关，让一阵强烈的快感像激流一般顺着脊柱直冲而上，占据了他片刻的清醒，让他发出了不受控制的呻吟。

“是这里吗？嗯？”Thor像是成功找到宝藏的寻宝者那般开心地笑着，然后坏心眼地再次揉按了几下刚才让Loki产生反应的地方。

“啊！Thor……那里……怎么……啊！！”

在Thor富有技巧地挑逗下，邪神无法继续维持矜持，只能任由自己发出羞耻的声音，躯体也随着本能微微颤抖。

“没错，就是这样，Loki。”Thor似乎对Loki的反应相当满意，“不要压抑自己，你的声音很迷人。”

他一边说着，一边将在后穴进出的手指加到了两根。

Thor是个混蛋！中庭人都被他道貌岸然的外表骗了！他就是个爱欺负人的混球！

虽然两人刚刚才互相表白过，但Loki依然对Thor这种恶作剧般的调戏感到忿忿不平。他打算今晚过后一定要做点什么来报复一下Thor。

然而，他的复仇计划还未成型，就被后穴迅速升起的快感冲击得溃不成军。

Loki觉得有一股股的热流正在迅速地朝他的小腹集中。受到滋养的分身已经昂然挺立，并从端口处流淌出汨汨的液体。

紧接着，他感觉到一只熟悉而又温暖的手包裹住了他的分身，并用恰到好处的力道进行套弄。

前后的双重刺激让Loki舒爽得不断战栗，断断续续的呻吟也从唇边流泻而出。

“嗯啊……啊……嗯……”

这是一种前所未有的感觉，就在Loki将要迷失其中的时候，他听到了Thor的声音：“Loki……你知道我曾失去过很多东西，父母、家园、子民、同伴……还有你。”

Thor语调中略显悲苦的情绪让Loki有片刻的愣神。

“但……”Thor继续说道，“你回来的时候，我却觉得我的整个世界都回来了。”

Loki觉得胸口仿佛有什么东西融化了，化成了涓涓水流，将他的心浸润得无比柔软。他这才意识到，Thor的举动并非是想要愚弄，而只是尽力想让他觉得更舒服。

望着在月光下Thor充满欲望又带着些许悲戚的眼神，Loki伸出双臂搂住了他的脖子，顺势抬起了上身，并将自己的双唇迎了上去。

在Thor的记忆中，Loki还是第一次如此主动热烈地表达自己的感情，这让他惊得愣了片刻，随后，从胸中涌出的狂喜让Thor不由加快了手上的动作。

粗重急促的喘息和细碎的呻吟自两人的唇舌纠缠间不断溢出。终于，在Thor一次加重力道的揉弄下，Loki释放在了他的手中。

白色的液体溅到了Thor的衣物上。后者看了一眼，什么也没说，只将手指从Loki的后庭中退出，并褪去了自己的所有衣物。

后穴突如其来的空虚感让Loki觉得有些失落。虽然刚刚才释放过，但他似乎并未感到完全满足。他难耐地移动了一下身体，也不知自己是在渴求什么。

此时，他忽然感到有一个温热的物体抵住了他的穴口，让他既紧张又期待。

但那物体却只是在入口处轻轻蹭了几下，似乎仍在犹豫着什么。

“Loki，我……真的可以吗？”Thor在他耳畔小心翼翼地问着。

一个声音在Loki的内心深处喧嚣：“是的！这就是你一直渴望的东西！你全身上下的每一个细胞都在渴望他！”

但邪神自然不能允许自己说出如此淫荡无耻的句子。他强忍着后穴的麻痒感，咬着牙说道：“你还想从我这里确认几遍？！嗯？！是的，我爱你，Thor！听明白了吗？你个混球！——唔啊啊！！”

他话音刚落，强烈的侵入感就充实了他的后穴——事实上，那有些过于充实了，原先的快感变成了几乎能将他撕裂的疼痛。

借着月光，他看到Thor的阴茎正在缓慢进入他的身体。

该死的！自己早该看一下Thor那玩意儿的尺寸的！

他曾在黑暗世界被诅咒战士的长矛贯穿过胸膛，但即使是那时的疼痛也无法与此时相比——即便现在也的确是另一种意义上的“贯穿”。

与此同时，Thor却有着另一番体验。

经过了几度生离死别和让人难以置信的重逢，对Loki的爱意早已溶化在他的血液里。

在他把Loki压制在床上亲吻的时候，他这些经年累月沉积出来的深沉爱意就已经将他的欲望彻底点燃。

但他必须知道Loki的真心，必须从他的嘴里撬出真话。因此，他只能用尽所有的理智来强行克制。

尽管自己已经硬得发痛，甚至快要发疯，他也要先尽心尽力地让Loki觉得快活。

但在Loki主动的亲吻和热烈的告白下，Thor脑海中那根名为理智的弦终于断了个干净彻底。他只能屈从于自己最原始的欲望，将自己的分身挺进自己深爱之人的身体。

然而，虽然已经经过了充分的扩张，Thor的分身对于Loki的后穴来说依然是个庞然大物。

Thor刚一进入，带着Loki体温的内壁就迅速将他包裹，使两人紧密贴合。这份舒爽让Thor恨不得立刻在Loki的体内狠狠肆虐，直至快意的顶端。

但他看到Loki略显痛苦的表情，知道心爱之人正在忍受疼痛。Thor并不想让Loki痛苦，他想让两人共享这份愉悦。

因此，他放缓了自己的动作，一边在Loki耳边轻柔地安慰：“唔……放松点，Loki，没事的，嗯……”

在强烈的疼痛感中，Thor的声音就像是大海中唯一的明灯。Loki只能迷茫地点点头，让自己的意识跟随着他的指引。

在两人的额头上都出现细密汗珠的时候，Thor终于进到了Loki身体的最深处。两人都发出了如释重负的喘息。

“Loki,我要开始了。”

“嗯……”

为了避免用力过猛而让Loki受伤，Thor先是试探性地缓慢抽动了几下。虽然肿胀感还是让Loki有些难受，但已经没有了初进入时那种被撕扯的痛楚。

见到Loki的神情有所缓和，Thor这才放心地逐渐加大了抽送的幅度和力道。说实话，他真的已经忍耐到极限了。

阴茎与内壁快速的摩擦带起了一阵阵淫糜的水声，让整个房间充斥着情色的味道。

Loki也开始觉得后穴的疼痛再次被快感所取代，甚至比被Thor的手指揉弄的时候更为强烈。

“嗯……啊……”

Thor的分身碾过了他内壁上所有被开发出来的敏感点。而他的后穴也开始主动配合着Thor的动作，不断收缩。

在一次将分身完全退出Loki后穴之后，Thor忽然一个挺进，不再作任何缓冲地直达Loki身体的最深处。

“啊！”Loki睁大了双眼，颈部也不由自主地后仰。

他的眼睛泛起了水气，不过不再是因为疼痛，而是因为快感。

看见Loki终于适应了他的进出，Thor笑了笑，彻底放下了他的小心翼翼，开始如同狂风骤雨一般的抽插。

“嗯啊……啊……Thor，对，就是那里，Thor……”

灭顶的快感从Loki的敏感点和两人的结合处传来。邪神再也管不了什么见鬼的矜持和优雅，任由爱人的名字和放荡的呻吟从自己的口中传出。

终于，一阵白光过后，两人同时达到了顶峰。

Thor并没有马上从Loki的身体里退出来，而是枕上了Loki的胸口，让自己的喘息渐渐平复：“我觉得很幸福，Loki。原来，和所爱的人一起，可以如此幸福。我发誓，即便是瓦尔哈拉也没法与之相比。”

Loki愣了一下，随后发出一阵轻笑：“嗯，我也觉得很幸福。”

Thor抬起头，随后微笑着，再次在Loki的唇上印下了一个吻。

晨光透过窗户照射进房间。Loki的眼皮颤了颤，逐渐从睡意中清醒。

虽然昨夜耗费了不少体力，但躯体上的疼痛并没有让他进入深度睡眠。另外，他还有另一件事想要一探究竟。

他略微挪动了一下头，发现那只圣诞袜正挂在离他不远的地方，伸出手就能够到。

而Thor此刻仍在他身侧酣睡。

于是，Loki伸出手取下了那只圣诞袜，抽出了放在里面的纸条。

上面写的赫然是：“最想要的圣诞礼物——Loki。”

“你看，我就说圣诞老人是存在的吧。”耳旁传来了Thor的笑声，他伸手将Loki搂进怀内，吻了一下他的脸颊，“这不就把我最想要的礼物送到我身边了？”

“笨蛋。”Loki笑道。

屋外逐渐飘起了飞扬的雪花，看来这会是一个很美的圣诞了。


End file.
